Whenever ribs are fractured, either accidentally or through a medical procedure, there is little that can be done to prevent or relieve the pain associated with the recovery and healing of the ribs, or to promote the healing of the fractured ribs. Applying tape to the thorax to stabilize the ribs is not recommended because it is associated with the occurrence of pneumonia. Patients receive pain medication and are instructed to sleep in a recliner and are advised that it will take three to six months for the pain to subside. A relatively serious problem is that the pain interferes with a patient's ability to get an adequate amount of sleep as a result of the pain interrupting sleep. The pain is usually caused by the movement of the fractured portion of the ribs during breathing in and out. The interruption of sleep may interfere with the healing process of the fractured ribs. What is needed is a method for relieving pain caused by breathing, particularly during sleeping to prevent the interruption of sleep.